Mortal Kombat Kombatant Files: The Krypt Monster
by KJMusical
Summary: This is what I think the Krypt Monster would be like if it was a playable character in Mortal Kombat 9. Rated T for violence. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


Author's Note: This story is to show you guys what the Krypt Monster from the new Mortal Kombat game would be like if he was a playable character. All details are in the story, including basic info, character opening, battle cry, description, background, Special attacks, fatalities, hara-kiri & babality. I do not own Mortal Kombat or anything like that. The Krypt Monster doesn't have a friendship, because I didn't think it'd fit with the scary atmosphere of this character.

MK Kombatant #2

Name: Krypt Monster

Age: Unknown

Status: Failed experiment

Origin: Outworld

Fighting Style: Judo

Resides: The Krypt

Species: Unknown

Allies: None

Enemies:

Shang Tsung

Shao Kahn

Quan Chi

Alignment: Evil

Battle Cry: None

Battle Introduction: The Krypt Monster runs onto the stage on all fours. It sniffs the ground then looks up. It roars at the off-screen opponent and stands on two legs.

Description (Primary): The same look as it was in the Krypt in Mortal Kombat 9

(Alternate): Same as above but wearing Masked Guard attire.

Background: Little is known about this thing, but what people do know is that this was Shang Tsung's first attempt at creating Mileena. The project ended in failure and the Monster was sent away and locked in Outworld's Krypt. After 10 years, it escaped and swore revenge against Shang Tsung for abandoning it. It would kill anyone that got in his way.

Special Attacks:

Fire Spit: The Krypt Monster spits at the ground, generating fire. If the opponent stands in it, they get burned.

Screamer: The Krypt Monster screams at the opponent, knocking them back and stunning them. This gives the player a free hit.

On The Ball: The Krypt Monster throws a ball of black energy at the opponent, causing him/her to take damage on impact.

Chip Off Your Shoulder: The Krypt Monster runs off-screen, before re-appearing behind the opponent. It grabs the opponent in a choke hold before throwing them over its shoulder.

X-Ray attack: The Krypt Monster swipes at the opponent's face. It then kicks the opponent's knee, breaking it, followed by a harsh kick to his/her stomach. Whilst the opponent tries to catch his/her breath, The Krypt Monster grabs their skull and presses hard with it's hands until it breaks. It then lets them go and screams them away.

Fatalities:

Scared To Death: The Krypt Monster runs away, leaving the opponent alone. The stage turns dark like the Krypt and the opponent looks around scared. The Krypt Monster then appears behind them and taps their shoulder. The opponent turns round and The Krypt Monster screams at their face. They then scream before collapsing, literally scared to death. If this is done on Kratos, he will look around ready for combat, rather than scared.

Fatality 2: Midnight Feast: The Krypt Monster grabs the opponent's arms and proceeds to tear them off. It then bites the victim's throat, causing massive haemorrhaging. When the Krypt Monster eventually pulls his head back, the opponent collapses dead. As he/she falls, his/her lungs, heart, liver, stomach and intestines are violently ripped from their torso because Krypt Monster still has the victim's throat in its mouth. It then spits out the throat, notices the heart, picks it up and begins eating it.

Friendship: None

Hara-Kiri: The Krypt Monster grabs his neck and violently tears off its head and neck which is still connected to the spine.

Babality: The Krypt Monster looks around, notices a mirror and screams at it. It then screams at its reflection in horror, tries to run away but trips over. The Krypt Monster then throws a tantrum like Scorpion, Kabal & Mileena, as its tears form a puddle.

Winning action: The Krypt Monster disappears from sight. The camera backs up from the scene before the Krypt Monster pops back up from the bottom of the screen and screams at the player before dropping back down, like in the Krypt.


End file.
